


Selfie Game

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Selfies, so many selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: Sometimes, it felt like your relationship revolved around selfies. 
But hey, how else would the three of you keep track of each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get off this OT3 train help  
> and I apologize if the tense is weird at points; it's 3am and I have class tomorrow oops

Sometimes, you thought that half of your relationship revolved around selfies.

But really...you didn't mind a bit.

Of course, you'd always known about Zen's selfie-taking addiction. Honestly, you couldn't blame the guy...he truly _was_ quite handsome. More than once, you heard Jaehee murmur that she never got tired of looking at him.

The selfies couldn't really compare to the real thing, but all of them were lovely anyway. You actually had an album on your phone called 'Lovely Zen.' Luckily, he still hadn't seen it – you didn't think you could ever live down the embarrassment otherwise.

Over time, though, you were actually surprised at how much  _Jaehee_ liked selfies. She didn't take them as often as Zen (then again...no one did), but they'd pop up in your texts and the RFA chatroom more often that you would've thought.

You always loved when Zen would post one of himself and Jaehee in the chat. Seven and Yoosung would always immediately start complimenting Jaehee and how happy she looked, while Zen pouted that no one was noticing him.

Jumin, of course, would always point out the obvious and say that someone was missing in the photo. That always made you smile, and you'd end up sending some sort of flirty response.

_Do you think I should get in between them?_

It was the same every time – Jaehee would stammer (well, as well as someone  _could_ stammer in a chat), Zen would send more winking stickers than should've been possible, Seven would make lewd jokes, Yoosung would have no idea what you meant, and Jumin would just eye it all with indifference.

You loved it. You loved  _them._

Of course, the private selfies were fun, too –  they were never (okay... _hardly_ ever) anything inappropriate, but you loved privately seeing a photo of Zen and Jaehee at the cafe, or sending her one of you and Zen on set for his latest job. It always seemed more personal to send a photo, rather than just texting what you were doing.

What could you say? You were all busy people – between becoming Zen's manger and helping Jaehee out at her cafe, sometimes it was amazing that you ever had a moment to breathe.

But that's what was nice about sending photos – they  _did_ give you that moment to just stop and recognize that you were with the other person. Every time you took one with Jaehee, you'd look at the screen of your phone and wonder how she could be so beautiful. Maybe it was an effect from quitting a job that she'd hated, but now she just... _glowed._

Naturally, whenever you took a selfie with Zen, you wondered how the heck this gorgeous man was with you. He always seemed to read your thoughts, because he'd steal your breath away with a kiss and say, “I'm one lucky man to have one of the most beautiful women in the world by my side, aren't I?”

“Where's the other one?” you'd always tease when you found the air to speak.

“I'm not sure. Let's ask.” Then he'd send the photo of the two of you to Jaehee. You were fairly sure that the fact that she always took so long to respond wasn't simply because she was busy – she was probably staring at her phone for a little longer than was necessary.

Sometimes, you found yourself running late for date night – through no fault of your own, of course. It was your damn broken hairdryer's fault.

But whenever you _were_ late, you had a feeling that Zen kept Jaehee from getting too annoyed. She was the world's most punctual person, after all, and while she'd realized early on that you usually ran about ten minutes behind on a good day, it nagged at the back of her mind.

Yet, whenever this happened, you'd almost always get a selfie of the two of them. Jaehee would usually be smiling despite her annoyance, and Zen would typically have his free arm around her or would be kissing her cheek.

_Hurry here, babe! We miss you~_

That was usually all the incentive you needed to simply throw your damp hair in a bun and rush over to the two of them. They'd kiss you in greeting and shake their heads at your elaborate story about your broken hairdryer.

And the kisses...the _kisses…_

You'd never really liked those couples on social media who posted pictures of themselves kissing at every moment, and now with Zen and Jaehee, you had to remind yourself that you're not a hypocrite.

Because you don't _post_ these particular pictures…

You had to admit that kissing selfies were pretty fun. It was usually you and Zen who did it when you two were bored at home. Despite his talent for the selfie game, it typically took him a few tries to get the angle right...and then, of course, the lighting had to be perfect and you had to be posing juuuust right…

Which, of course, meant many, many kisses.

Zen never shared those particular selfies with anyone (except Jaehee, of course), but Jaehee would often post the photos she'd take of her kissing your cheek in the RFA chat. Jumin, as always, was indifferent, but the pictures were always met by approval by Seven and Yoosung. Seven sometimes tried to get her to share one of you two kissing on the lips, but Zen would 'interrupt' with one of him kissing Jaehee's cheek.

_How about this instead?_

You'd laugh at Seven's 'defeat,' like he didn't always know it was coming. He always 'threatened' to hack into your phones, but you knew he wouldn't.

Though you'd noticed that Zen had made his photos on his phone password protected…

But your favorite selfies, by far, were the ones that squeezed all three of you in. For some reason, this was a fairly rare circumstance – in fact, as you scrolled through your photos one night, you noticed that the last time the three of you had been in one picture together was at the last RFA party over six months ago.

“Hey,” you called out to them. “Can we take a selfie?”

Jaehee glanced up from her coffee. “Why now?”

You smiled and held up your phone. “i just think it'd be nice.”

“Anything my princess wishes,” Zen replied, though you knew that he'd never turn down the chance to take a selfie. He sat down on the couch beside you, letting his arm snake around your waist as he tugged you in for a kiss.

A very... _very_ nice kiss.

You felt a bit lightheaded when you two finally pulled away, and ignored the smug look on Zen's face (despite his blush) to glance at Jaehee, who was just flat-out  _staring._ You smiled and held our your hand. “Well? Wanna join?”

“It'd be silly of me to pass up something like that.” She put down her coffee mug and sat down on your other side, her hand instinctively resting on your thigh. She leaned forward to capture your lips as well, and though it wasn't as intense as Zen's kiss, it took your breath away in a different way entirely.

“Okay,” you said as you looped your arm around Jaehee's neck and held up your phone. “We might have to squish in a little...”

“Is that your way of telling me to get closer?” Zen teased. “Babe, you could've just _asked._ ”

“Don't make me distract you.” You grinned at the chuckle that came from Jaehee, and managed to tap your phone at exactly the right moment.

The three of you were close together, your eyes shining brightly with love. Happiness quite obviously radiated from your expressions, giving you a glow that no proper lighting could ever really compare to.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> help they're so cute and perfect wtf
> 
> I'm [on tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi or talk MM with me~


End file.
